


Unvoiced Desires

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [8]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Avoidance, M/M, Misunderstandings, shirou should just tell yonekuni what he thinks is wrong, shirou tends to get the wrong idea a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arriving early to school, Shirou sees a sight that turn things around for him. Will he be able to deal with what he saw or will this be the end of everything between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unvoiced Desires

The morning started out on a good note for Shirou as he walked to school from the station, a glance at his wrist watch told him how early he was. Not that he minded getting to school early in hopes of meeting Yonekuni on the way and giving him a bento he made just for him. Up the stairs to the third year’s classes and to his class. His footsteps quiet on the floor as he neared the door, finding it open. Pausing in the doorway of his class, his hand clenched on the doorframe as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. The sound of the sports teams practicing outside in the courtyard behind him drowned out the conversation that was going on between the two in the classroom.

His heart broke as he watched the blond’s lips parted, speaking to the person in front of him. He couldn’t hear what was being spoken, but the sight of the faint blush on the girl’s cheeks as she leaned in. Watching as Yonekuni reached for the girl’s hand as he gave the girl his charming smile. ’So he’s back to his old ways,’ Shirou thought to himself as covered his mouth to prevent any sounds escaping as he watched his boyfriend say something, seeing the girl lean over as Yonekuni brushed his lips against her cheek. Heart breaking even more as he slowly backed away from the door, turned away and walked down the hall. He thought that when Yonekuni had started dating him, that they’d be exclusive. That he would have Yonekuni to himself, that the blond would be his. He didn’t think that Yonekuni would do something like this and in such a public place where he could be seen.

Biting his lip, attempting to hold back the tears that he knew where building up in his eyes. Dodging teachers and students that were trickling in, he made it to the station without anyone stopping or questioning him. Catching the train home, he was early enough to be ahead of the morning rush of people. Sitting on the seat, gazing out the window, he wondered how and why all of this happened. Making his way home, he gave his silent thanks that his parents were gone for a business trip that week and wouldn’t question why he was skipping. Letting himself in, he turned off his cellphone as he headed up the stairs. ’So this was it,’ Shirou thought to himself as he looked around the room. Yonekuni rarely came to his house and if he did, it wasn’t for more than a few minutes and even then, he really wouldn’t stay in his room.

Changing from uniform to regular clothes, he pulled out the ring Yonekuni had left on his bed so long ago while he dropped his cellphone on his desk, and crawled onto his bed. On his side, he held the ring close in his hand as he closed his eyes. Letting himself drift off, ignoring the guilt of skipping, knowing that his grades will suffer but at that moment, he didn’t care. His last thoughts were of how was he going to handle everything the following day.

Watching the girl leave, a glance at the clock before resting his head on his arms. He usually didn’t get to school this early, not with living so close. But the urge to get there early and meet the quiet heavyweight before school started wouldn’t leave him alone, wouldn’t let him sleep in and enjoy the dreams that came to him. Having left the apartment early with the hopes of seeing Shirou walk in, he took his normal seat in the empty classroom.

The sound of class starting pulled him from his thoughts as he looked around, seeing his fellow classmates taking their seats as the teacher walked in and as role call was taken, the seat next to him sat empty. During class, his hand would slip down and under his desk, fingering his phone in his pocket, waiting and willing it to vibrate with a phone call or a text from Shirou. And once break started, he pulled out his phone, hiding it in his lap to check to see if he missed a text or a a call. Nothing. Shoving his phone back in his pocket, h waited for lunch to roll around before shaking off the girls and headed for a place that he wouldn’t be caught making a call. Alone and secluded, he dialed the number, leaving a message when his call went straight to voicemail. Snapping his phone close in anger, he headed back to the classroom only to be roped into having lunch with the girls from class.

He only listened, barely even participating in the conversations that where going on around him. When the girls spoke up, exclaiming that he hadn’t eaten with them so long, since he started to hang around iinchou more often. He tuned them out, wondering where Shirou was and what he didn’t have his phone on or why he hadn’t returned his call.

By the following day, Shirou was determined to get over this with his pride intact Getting dressed, slipping his uniform back on and headed downstairs. The bento he made for Yonekuni the day before still sat on the table where he dropped it. Tossing the uneatable food away, he rinsed the bento box out before heading out. Leaving his phone at home, still shut off and on his desk, he forced his soul down, cutting it off and preventing himself from showing anyone, let alone Yonekuni.

At school early, approaching several of his teachers, getting the work he missed and apologizing fro missing school. Taking his seat, he started on what he missed. With his head down, he didn’t see the door open or the figure stand there and watch him. Sighing heavily, he dropped his pencil and looked out the window to the left, watching as the clothes gathered, darkening the sky and threatening to rain. The familiar hand on his shoulder startled him, causing him to jump a little and pull away when he looked up. The narrowing of blue eyes looking down at him and he remembered the smile Yonekuni gave the girl. ”Madarame,” he forced a smile he didn’t feel and picked his pencil back up, wanting to avoid talking to the blond at the moment. He didn’t see Yonekuni open his mouth, only to be shut when a group of girls entered the classroom.

Keeping his head down, his heard pounding despite him trying to will it to slow. A glance up, recognizing one of the girl’s from yesterday, the one that Yonekuni smiled at. The one he kissed. Hands trembling lightly, he knew he couldn’t stay there, couldn’t watch the blond flirt with the girls while he sat there. Grabbing his notebook, he pushed his chair back and left, ignoring the sound of Yonekuni calling him. Down the hall around the corner and up the stairs, he took refuge in the library. Knowing that Yonekuni wouldn’t follow him.

He spent as much time as he could there in attempts to catch up with what he missed before leaving and making it back just in time before the teacher walked in. Ignoring the gaze on him, he kept his eyes forward even though he could feel thee weight of Yonekuni’s gaze on him. Resisting the urge to fidget under the strong look and instead, focused on taking notes as the teacher lectured. When the bell rang, signaling the end of the first class, the teacher walking out as the class took their break. He didn’t want to look up, didn’t want to see the girls that hung around Yonekuni.

The rest of the day passed like that for Shirou, keeping his gaze forward, down and anywhere that Yonekuni wasn’t at. It didn’t matter that his conscious was was eating at him for avoiding the one he loved. But with his mind replaying the scene from yesterday, he just didn’t want to face the blond.

Slowly the week played out in the same fashion, never knowing the rage building up inside Yonekuni. He wasn’t used to being ignored. Wasn’t used to the fact that he had to go out of his way to look for Shirou. In the past, he never did anything of the sort, since Shirou would always be close to him. But now? A shake of his head. He couldn’t get Shirou to look at him when he tried to talk to him. Couldn’t get a reaction out of him, not a hint of of his delicious pheromones when he spoke. It was as if he revered back under the hypnosis his parents put him under. He hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep in a week and when Saturday rolled around, he had reached his limit of patience.

Getting to school early, just like the previous monday, he waited. He didn’t have long to wait when a glance out the window to see Shirou walking through the front gate, talking to someone familiar. Eyes narrowed as he watched the person lay a hand on Shirou’s arm before heading off in a different direction. Swallowing down the temptation to grab Shirou and drag him off again like he did long ago.

Deep in thought, he didn’t hear the door slide open. Shirou paused in mid step, seeing Yonekuni sitting at his desk, he hid the smile and composed himself, forcing down his emotions and entered the room. Placing his bag to the side, he sat down and as he was about to pull out his notes so he could review, the sounds of hands slamming on his desk startled him. Forcing his racing heart to slow down, he looked up into angry blue eyes. ”Madarame?” He wondered what had gotten into the blond, though deep down he knew. Knew he was upset that he had been avoiding him all week.

“Why won’t you talk or even look at me?” The demanded question, he could see the seriousness on Yonekuni’s face. ”Madarame,” Shirou tried to come up with a reason for avoiding the blond without giving away what he saw at the beginning of the week. ”Maybe you’re imagining it?” He tried, hoping that Yonekuni would by the excuse. The narrowing of blue eyes told him that Yonekuni didn’t believe it. And when the blond reached out to cup his cheek, Shirou found himself slapping the hand away. ”Why are you doing this to me? Why didn’t you tell me you had a girlfriend while you were dating me?” He looked up, hoping to hear Yonekuni deny it. Hoping that his fears were unfounded.

But when he saw the blond look off to the side, he broke inside. Closing his eyes, willing the tears away, he didn’t see the confused look cross Yonekuni’s face. ”What the hell are you talking about? I don’t have a-”

“Madarame, I’m not stupid. On Monday, before school started, you where in here and kissed her.” He could see the realization on the blond’s face.

It was all making sense now, he was starting to understand what Shirou was upset about. Though he wished the heavyweight came to him instead of jumping to his own conclusions. ”She’s not my girlfriend,” Yonekuni admitted as he scratched the back of his neck. ”She’s-” the sounds rest of the class entering broke them apart. From his seat, Yonekuni watched Shirou lift his glasses and wipe his eyes, as if he was trying to remove any traces of the tears he saw in the male’s gray eyes minutes earlier. He had to clear things up, needed to tell Shirou that she wasn’t his girlfriend or even a friend. He now understood why Shirou had been avoiding him, why he looked so down he he looked him over. He should have just flat out rejected her instead of trying to let her down gently. Should have listened to his gut instead of trying to be a gentleman.

As the day fly by, finishing early because of a halfway, he waited for their last class to end before he could talk to Shirou and clear up this misunderstanding. When the bell dinged and the students packed up their things and left, he reached out to stop Shirou from getting up when the teacher called his name. Cursing under his breath, he turned to tell Shirou to wait for him outside only to find out that the male had already taken off. Giving the teacher a dirty look, he groaned and hoped that whatever he had to say would be quick.

Twenty minutes later, he stormed out of the room. He knew he had to hurry up in order to catch up to Shirou. Taking the train, impatiently waiting for the stop to come up and as soon as the doors opened, he shot out and quickly tried to catch up with Shirou. Nearing Shirou’s house, he paused in his steps as he saw his boyfriend laugh at something that damned middleweight said. Watching as an offending hand touched Shirou’s shoulders and he found himself moving closer, hearing what was being spoken.

“Shirou, I was thinking that since things aren’t going well for you and Madarame, you wanna go out for dinner? A-and maybe think of me as a potential partner. I mean, I know your heart belongs to him, but I would like to have a chance to win you over.” Hands clenched in rage as the male tried to overstep his boundaries as a friend. Even after he warned him.

As he stepped closer, couldn’t believe the middleweight looked at him before brushing a hand against Shirou’s cheek. ”Just think about it, Shirou. Give me a call with your answer.” A quick look in his direction before the male left. Grabbing Shirou by the arm, jerking him around to face him. ”What is wrong with you? Am I not enough for you?”

“W-what are you talking about, Madarame?” Shirou asked, wincing from the tight grip on his arm, knowing that he would have a bruise later. ”Letting him touch you like that when you’re mine.” Yonekuni rasped out as slowly but surely Shirou’s pheromones started trickling out, going straight to his head.

“Shouldn’t I bee asking that, Madarame? You where with that girl earlier this week. I knew that was most likely the end of our relationship,” Shirou admitted, biting his lower lip. ”Since you haven’t touched me in so long, I guess I was mistaken. Mistaking in thinking that you liked me, even a little.” He gave Yonekuni a sad smile, brushing away the tears that started to fall. ”Still, these past couple have been nice. It was almost as if I was in a dream.” A little laugh as he turned away, pulling away from Yonekuni’s grip. ”Goodbye, Yonekuni.”

He walked towards his house, close enough to the door when he was pulled back against a strong chest, arms wrapping around him. A nose pushing hair away from his ear. ”I told you this morning that she wasn’t my girlfriend. She came up to me and asked if I was seeing anyone,” he whispered into Shirou’s ear. ”And when I told her the truth, she said she didn’t mind being the “other girl”. I turned down gently. The kiss you saw me was me trying to stop her from crying.” He admitted, tightening his arms around the wolf. ”There’s only one person who has been on my mind for so long.” His hands wandered over Shirou’s chest before moving down to pull the shirt from his pants and slide his hands up. Rubbing Shirou under his clothes, Yonekuni hid his grin against Shirou’s neck as the male trembled against him.

“Lets go inside, I don’t want to do this outside. Not when everyone can see how sexy you look when you’re turned on.” Licking the shell of Shirou’s ear then biting down on the lobe, he watched Shirou fumbled, looking for his keys and unlocked the door when he found them. Reluctantly removing his hands from Shirou’s shirt, following the male inside before closing and locking the front door. He caught the look Shirou sent him. The flushed cheeks, the want in gray eyes and he swallowed, following Shirou up the stairs, to the first door on the left.

Pushing Shirou closer to the bed, he dropped to his knees and pulled Shirou down for a brief kiss. Trailing his lips down Shirou’s chin, licking and protesting when he felt Shirou pull away, get to his feet and turn away. With Shirou’s back to him, Yonekuni could only watch as Shirou pulled his uniform shirt over his head, catching dark eyes as they looked over his shoulder before turning his attention forward. He could see the slightly embarrassed look the male wore. As if his boyfriend was shy, when he actually knew the truth. Getting up, the few feet between them disappeared as he pulled off his own shirt to join Shirou’s discarded uniform top. Getting closer, rubbing his nose against the base of Shirou’s neck and breathed in the boy’s natural scent.

A slight push of his hips, rubbing himself against his lover and heard a slight gasp of surprise. ”Don’t doubt my feelings. I might be a little confused,” he slowly navigated the heavyweight to the bed. ”But I’m serious when I say that you’re mine.” He bit back a curse when Shirou pushed back against him. Pushing the male down onto the bed and onto his side, Yonekuni climbed right behind him. Do you know how much you haunt me in my dreams? That when I awake, I’m rock hard and wishing that you were with me so I could fuck you.” His hand slid down, fingers fumbling with the button and sliding the zipper down.

“Do you know how much I long for you?” He whispered into Shirou’s ear as his hand slid past the flaps of the pants. ”My soul screams to me to be near you. To be close enough to breath you in while I sleep.” He turned the wolf’s head towards him so he could look into the dark eyes, watching them widen, his fingers curled around the hard flesh he found. ”I want to wake up and find you next to me,” a lick of his lips as his hand slid, moving and grasping, his wrist twisting to bring Shirou pleasure. ”I want to hear you say you love me as you wake me up,” burying his face against Shirou’s neck, groaning when he heard his name leave parted lips.

“So when I do wake up,” he panted out, his hand moving faster. ”I can tell you the same.” The body in his arms shuddered, hot fluid covering his hand as Shirou came. His hand pulled out and splayed out in front of Shirou, showing the male his cum soaked fingers. Seeing the blush on his face darken as he brought his fingers to his lips, licking the digits clean of Shirou’s fluid.

“Y-Yonekuni?!” A cry a as the blond’s free hand slid between them and down the back of his pants to rub the pad of his finger against the small hole. Biting his lip when he felt the blond’s long finger inside. The pain pushed away when the finger was pulled away, licking away a tear that had slipped out without him knowing. Turning his head, catching Yonekuni’s lips and laughed at the look the blond wore. With an arm wrapped around him, he reached out, ignoring the question Yonekuni asked him. Pulling open the small drawer next to his bed, he pulled out a bottle of lubrication and handing it to the surprised blond. A quick look at it then back to Shirou, he flushed darker under his gaze.

“At nights, I, uh,” Shirou stuttered out, his eyes looked away in embarrassment of trying to explain the ways he touched himself while thinking of Yonekuni. ”I bought it after you took me at your home, in hopes for something more,” he trailed off. Keeping his face turned away from Yonekuni, a whimper escaping when he felt Yonekuni kiss the back of his neck.

“Wanna use it now?” A nose against his ear, rubbing softly as Yonekuni’s warm breath sent shivers down Shirou’s back. He felt the male tense a little in his arms before he heard it. ”Really?” Turning the male over in his arms, pushing Shirou onto his back and stared down at the heavyweight. Pulling Shirou’s pants down and off, tossing them to the side. He smirked to himself when he saw Shirou’s previously spent flesh starting to grow again. A faint admission, he barely caught it as he spread Shirou’s legs with his knees. ”What was that? I didn’t hear you,” Yonekuni liked to him as he braced himself above his lover, staring down as Shirou stared up at him before sitting back. A smile spreading across his face as an idea formed.

“Show me how you touched yourself while thinking of me,” handing the bottle back to Shirou. Watching with satisfaction as Shirou licked his upper lip and agreed. Silence except for the sound of the bottle opening and rough breathing, his eyes going from Shirou’s face to his fingers and back. Watching as his boyfriend sat up on his knees, his arm slipped behind him and down. Eyes trained on Shirou’s face, seeing eyes widen a bit, teeth biting down on his lower lip to stifle the sounds that wanted to escape.

He could see the arm move a little out of the corner of his eyes as his own hand came down and rubbed himself through his pants. A mumble, words that he didn’t cat but the pleading he saw in his lover’s dark eyes. Fingers made quick work of the button and zipper on his pants, pulling himself free of his pants. Slowly stroking himself, he leaned in and stole Shirou’s breath with a kiss. Whispers against his lips, a gasp and he found his free hand joining Shirou’s, fingers sliding in.

“At night, when I do this,” Shirou admitted, whispering against Yonekuni’s lips. ”I think of my fingers being yours as I slide them as far they can go,” he groaned as Yonekuni’s slightly longer fingers brushed up against his spot. ”And I imagine you pushing me down, forcing me down as your hand teases me further on.” Yonekuni ducked his head, licking his way down as Shirou’s words reached his ears. He never thought the male would this in secret and now that he was finding out, he wanted to turn Shirou’s imagination into reality. Teeth nibbled on Shirou’s pale nipple as his fingers stroked deeper, feeling the male shudder even more.

“Turn over.” He ordered, pulling his fingers free of Shirou’s hot body. Stroking himself with light touches, his hips bucked in time with his strokes, watching as Shirou eagerly complied to his order. And even though the male did what he ordered, his impatience got the best of him. Forcing the male to his knees, shoving his chest down, he eyed the treat before him. ”If that’s the way you fantasize about me,” his fingers slid back inside Shirou’s body. ”Then I better try to make it come true, shouldn’t I?” Pushing and brushing relentlessly against the spot that had the male’s back arching and pushing back against his fingers. He couldn’t help watching as Shirou’s body moved, seeing the pleasure on his upturned face.

“What else do you think about when you touch yourself?” His fingers pausing in their torment, causing Shirou to whine and push back against him, trying to get him to continue. ”Yo-you would usually rub against me,” a groan of frustration from the male, Yonekuni slapping Shirou’s hand away as he tried to reach for his twitching cock.

“Like this?” Pulling his fingers free, ignoring the sound of disappointment from Shirou as he pushed himself against the raised ass. The trembling nod, could see Shirou wanted what he had. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he found himself rubbing the tip of his cock against the hole. Biting back a moan as the body below him accepted him and welcomed him as he slid inside. ”When I get off, thinking about you,” he groaned as he pulled back. Snaking his arms around Shirou’s chest before sliding one down to light touch and softly caress the hard flesh that seemed to throb with every push of his hips. ”I imagine you like this, under me. Calling my name and begging for more.” His tempo slow and torturous, slowly bringing him closer to the edge.

Ragged cries of his name, body tightening around him as he groaned out his lover’s name.

Comfortable and warm, the feel of a hand gently shaking his shoulder. Calling his name, his eyes slowly opened to see his boyfriend looking down at him. Lips moving and he smiled, telling Shirou his feelings, watching the smile bloom on the wolf’s face.

When monday rolled around, class starting in less than an hour, Shirou walked side by side to Yonekuni. Having spent the night in the blond’s bed, he awoken to the feel of hands wandering over his body, arching into the warm mouth. He blushed when he thought about it and the fact that as they closed in on school, he heard a sniff and knew Yonekuni detected his scent on him.

Nearing school, the same group of girls that had surrounded Yonekuni earlier that week, surrounded him again. As they attempted to nudge Shirou away, the grasp on his arm, keeping him by the blond’s side.

“I already told you I’m already seeing someone,” Yonekuni stated, his voice cold. When the girls protested, saying that someone of his stature should have more than one partner, Yonekuni pulled Shirou into his arms so that they’d get the hint. ”And keep your ideas of trying to get with iinchou to yourselves. He’s mine.” Narrowing eyes at those who had talked about getting with Shirou to get to him, watching as they paled at his possessive look. While they tried to convince him that nothing would come from being with a monkey, they paused and saw the angry look that Shirou wore. Looking away, they left with the knowledge that they couldn’t change Yonekuni’s mind.

He could feel Shirou’s gaze on him and he looked away, a faint blush on his cheeks. ”I didn’t want you to get the wrong idea,” he mumbled. Sneaking a glance at his boyfriend, he saw the understanding look and the smile that teased the corner of his lips. His heart skipped a beat and as they walked to school, he didn’t care what rumors started because of the slight confrontation. All that mattered to him was that the wolf was close to him to be his and his alone.


End file.
